


Homage

by Keikokin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Lex's obsession with dark angst, kink and a brighter future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homage

## Homage

by Keikokin

<http://www.squidge.org/keikokin>

* * *

Lex watched until he was sure the Kent's were gone. He knew from Clark that they would be in Metropolis for the day to see Clark safely off to school. His phone rang and he hit the intercom in the Lamborghini. A clipped voice reported what he already knew. He turned slowly into the drive and pulled up to the two-story farmhouse. Lex went first to the "Fortress of Solitude". After all if the Kent's were to return it could be easily explained away. 

He walked up the steps and sighed, relaxing for the first time in a month. Lex loved this time when he could allow himself this one guilty pleasure. Sadness clawed at his gut that even these days were numbered. Picking up a flannel blanket he took in the rough texture comparing it to the silk he was so used to wearing. Bringing it close he inhaled, letting his lungs fill with the familiar scent of the man he loved and could never have. With a sigh, he placed it back where it was giving it the due reverence it so deserved. 

Walking over to the telescope he watched the red truck make its way toward Metropolis. With a bit of adjusting he could see Clark on the passenger side. A smile almost made it to his lips. Lex stared at Clark through the lenses noticing the nervousness in his face, eyes and posture. What he wouldn't give to take that away. But money really couldn't buy everything. Clark suddenly stiffened and looked his way. With a guilty jerk, Lex jumped back from the telescope as if he'd been burned. 

He cursed himself inwardly for the reaction. Of course, Clark couldn't have seen him, he scolded himself. Sitting down on the couch he shook his head at his response. He was getting jumpy. Maybe while Clark was in school he'd go check into some overseas operations. A change might do him good, and begin the healing process. Lex shifted back on the well-worn couch, causing it to creak. His shoes hit something and he looked down. A notebook lay at his feet with an artistic L drawn on the cover. Curiosity got the better of him and he flipped it open to discover it was a journal of some sort. 

Fingering the gentle scrawl he'd instantly recognized Lex opened the book. The pages were filled. Today's date was at the back. With shock he looked at the first entry, it was the date of the accident. He soon lost himself in the pages of the simple 5 subject notebook. All of Clark's secrets were laid out for his perusal. Many of his suspicions were confirmed. But more than that were the tangible signs that Clark returned his affections. 

It began slowly at first a burning curiosity about why he'd been driving so fast and why he'd been so amazed that anyone would bother to recognize him. After that came respect at who he was despite the odds. There was anger toward those who never could see past the Luthor name, which included a lot of it aimed toward his adopted father. Slowly, Lex read about Clark questioning everything around him and who he cared about versus who he'd been expected to care about. His name was repeated over and over again, until Clark had taken to a simple "L" to designate him versus his father oddly enough who became "LL". A flicker of amusement crossed Lex's face at that difference that existed in Clark's mind. 

The last pages were filled with angst and concern over leaving Lex alone while he went to college. Fear was there too about his parents, their secret and what rested in the storm cellar and if he should listen to his father Jor-El. Frowning at the odd name Lex looked for another reference to it and saw very little mentioned, but there were more concerns about being dissected? Very carefully he laid the book down slipping back under the couch with a lighter heart, but a full mind. 

Shaking it off, Lex slipped out of the loft after sniffing the blanket once more and broke into the Kent's house. Well, if you could call it that. He'd just picked up the key from under the doormat and let himself in. Lex walked through the house, picking up anything that was touched by Clark or had a picture of him in it. Then he made his way to Clark's room. His fingers danced over surfaces, and then pulled open drawers to investigate anything new. He pulled out his favorite bits of Clark's clothes and inhaled the scent over and over. Spotting the laundry hamper on the ground he found the shirt he knew Clark had on just that morning when he'd come to deliver produce. 

Lex's cock twitched in his tailored trousers. He groaned when the strongest scent of Clark yet filled him, caressing every fantasy he'd ever dared to dream. Lying down on the bed he held the shirt tightly and rubbed his groin with it. Lex gasped sharply and released his aching cock from its confines rubbing the fabric all over it. "Clark, oh god yes, Clark," Lex whispered afraid to break the silence of the shrine he was despoiling. He came quickly just managing to get the shirt out of the way in time before his release would have soiled the shirt. Reaching over he picked up a pair of Clarks underwear and cleaned up. 

No one would ever know. 

Walking to the bathroom, Lex cleaned up using the soap he'd always detected on Clark - Ivory. Making his way to the downstairs once more he looked in the refrigerator and pulled out the milk bottle, took off the cap and let his fingers skim over the brim that Clark always brought to his lips when he drank from the bottle. Lex looked around wondering where to go next. Looking out the kitchen window he remembered what Clark's journal said about the storm cellar. He left the house, locked the door and 'hid' the key. 

He found his pace quickening as he walked toward the battered storm cellar. When he got there he was surprised to see a padlock on it. He smirked and reaching into his duster he pulled out the kit he'd carried since his wild days. Within a minute the padlock fell open and Lex placed the pick back into its case. Opening the doors he let the dust settle watching it dance lazily in the sunbeams before he entered. Shaking his head at the shaky steps he descended the stairs while looking curiously around. 

This was part of the farm, he'd never bothered to look at- after all how often did Clark come here? Still he could definitely sense that Clark had been here. A small pile of blankets caught his attention near a large tarp covered object. Picking up one of the blankets he brought to his nose and nodded. Clark had been down here and recently. Turning his attention to the tarp he picked up one corner. He blinked. 

Pulling back the tarp he stood transfixed unable to believe what he was seeing. Lex walked around it as the pieces of the puzzle in his mind quickly added up the incongruence of Clark's powers versus that of the average Smallville mutant. This thing, this ship his mind supplied was the missing key. And speaking of which, he fingered a piece of alloy that he'd been carrying around for months. He'd lost track of how many times he'd lost it, stolen it back, paid to get it back and lose it again. Lex noticed the open space when he catalogued the ship, carefully he slipped it into place watching it shift and meld as it did. 

The ship made a noise and Lex's reflexes kicked in. Jumping back from it, he watched the ship float up a bit, then a white light shot out and a woman appeared. Stepping forward Lex passed his hand through the light confirming his suspicions that it was a hologram. The woman smiled at him and Lex saw at last how beautiful she was. Dark flowing hair cascaded over perfect skin, full lips graced her fine features and Lex knew instantly this was Clark's real mother. 

"You are not Kal-El." She stated simply in a musical voice. Lex shook his head too stunned to speak. "You are Lex." He nodded and forced his jaw to stay shut by biting the inside of his lip. "I am Lara-El, Kal-El's mother. It is good to finally meet you. Have you come to ask for my blessing?" 

Lex found his voice. "Blessing?" 

"Do you not wish to be Kal-El's mate? He deems you most worthy, but is concerned that you do not feel the same and will not wish to make the commitment." She tilted her head. 

"Commitment?" Lex inwardly curses himself wondering when he'd been reduced to a parrot. 

"Kryptonians mate for life, once Kal-El mates with you there can be no other. If either of you are unfaithful the connection between you would terminate and you'd both cease to exist." Lex nodded taking it all in, wondering what Clark had said. Another beam of light shot out and Lex suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes like a movie, or how people claimed to have happened minutes before they almost died. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped, Lex swayed and put a hand out to lean against a beam. 

"I regret that I had to do that, but I had to make certain you are worthy of the last of our race." Lara blinked slowly as if holding back tears. "Kal-El is all that Krypton was. He is everything." 

A man wandered into the hologram, much to Lex's amazement. Without a doubt it was Clark's father. He was built like a linebacker and had Clark's eyes and face. "I am Jor-El, Lex of Luthor. My beloved wife tells me that you are worthy in body, heart and soul, but she worries for your mind. Can you complete your commitment to our son? He will need you and you must not fail him or you shall suffer great pain. I will see to that." The voice resonated in the dusty cellar and Lex had no doubt where Clark got his temper from, this man had him shaking in his boots. 

Yet everything seemed to click. Lex smiled at last knowing there was nothing that he wanted more than to have Clark by his side and vice-versa until his dying breath. "I will." 

The couple smiled and hugged each other. Turning to Lex once more Jor-El said, "Repeat the sacred words." Lex repeated the words over and over until Jor-El was satisfied he'd memorized them. With these words he would be able to ask Clark properly to mate with him, to bond and to be together always by the laws of Krypton. If Clark accepted they were to return to the cellar for a proper joining ceremony. At the end the hologram shut off with what appeared to be the traditional Kryptonian farewell which consisted of kissing one's hand touching the forehead and heart, crossing the chest in a cris-cross fashion then bowing. Lex repeated the gesture and then found himself alone. 

Looking around again the cellar seemed surreal at best. Shaking himself from his stupor he covered the ship back up, but left the key. It seemed only fair, since he'd been given the key to Clark's heart in return. 


End file.
